Jealousy (Len X Oliver)
by XxSpottedleafxX
Summary: Len is a popular, hot Vocaloid who falls in love with Oliver, a sweet, innocent Vocaloid. There's one problem. Fukase. He's getting in the way of Len and if Len doesn't find a way to get Oliver away from Fukase, all hope for Len X Oliver will be lost.
1. Chapter 1

I guess I just get a little worked up sometimes...or something like that. Miku always tells me to take some pills that she randomly pulls at of her pocket at that very moment. I always dismiss her and say that 'those are stupid'. Only certain things get me worked up and stressed. Most of the time I'm totally fine and I'm your average, hot, pop star. Certain people get me stressed though. _Certain people that I shouldn't be thinking about 24-7..._

As I walked down the hallway in the school, I turned towards the band room to go check on my guitar and put it back in its case. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed loudly, hoping no one would hear.

When I reached the band room, I stopped in my tracks and stared at Fukase and Oliver curiously. They really are good together. The fans have every right to ship them. They're both so similar and so relatable, basically perfect for each other... I wouldn't be surprised if they got together and became boyfriends...

Fukase wrapped his arms around Oliver and gave him a playful type of hug. They both chuckled a little. My heart throbbed and longed. My heart longed for something I'll never be able to get. It longed for the sweetest love I'd ever be able to receive in my life by the sweetest Vocaloid. Shit. Life isn't fair is it. Sometimes I wish it was.

I grew stressed and nervous, so I decided not to go into the band room. Instead I'll just leave the school right now. I walked slowly and sadly out of the school, slinging my backpack over one shoulder. I unlocked my car and quickly got inside it. I quickly drove myself back to the hotel that all the Vocaloids were staying in at the moment. I went to the food court and ate with Rin, Meiko, and Luka. I didn't speak much, but Rin occasionally made me grin and snicker because she always does.

"Where's Miku at?" Luka questions all of us.

We all shrug. Who knows. She's probably in her office working her butt off on songs and dances. She probably hasn't eaten all day.

"I'm going to go look for her and bring her some crackers," Luka says and smiles.

"Ooo! Count me in on those crackers!" Meiko hollers and they walk off.

Rin and I giggle a little and continue eating our dinner, talking here and there. Before I knew it, I let my eyes drift over to a table far away from mine. Piko, Fukase, and Oliver sat there, cheerfully talking and laughing. They look so happy... My heart shattered and I gulp in sadness. They wouldn't be as happy if I was sitting with them. Fukase had his arm around Oliver's shoulders. What's with him and having his arm on Oliver? Why can't he just keep his hands to himself?

After a few seconds of me full out staring at Oliver and Fukase, a pair of red eyes suddenly started to bore into mine. My eyes locked with Fukase's and my body locks up and tenses. His eyebrows furrow and he gave me a harsh, weird type of stare. I blink and look away from him, looking back down at my food.

* * *

I went up to my room and showered, not brushing my hair or doing any of the things I usually do. I was feeling depressed and worthless. I just...feel so stupid and pointless. Everything I do is pointless. Everything I am is pointless. No body cares about me and it's just a fact. They all expect me to be the hot, popular boy who sings of sex and love. Yes, I am that boy but I sing about what I'll never have. I'll never get my crush to notice me. Plus, my love doesn't deserve to know who I am, for I'm nothing that he'll ever want...

"Len?"

Flinching, I spin around wildly and almost yell, but I'm greeted by a pair of soft eyes that make me melt and recoil. Just the way he looks at me, the way he stands there in front of me, the way he talks to me...it's everything I need to live.

"Could I burrow some toothpaste? Mine ran out." Oliver asks softly, his eyes searching mine.

"Yes. Go ahead." I quickly tell him.

"Thank you Len." He says softly.

"Y-You can keep it if you want..." I desperately murmur to him.

"No, no it's okay." Oliver says to me looks into my eyes again. I couldn't help myself but to just stand there, gazing into his eyes. Oliver has always seemed to look directly into my eyes a lot. I've always wondered why. I came up with theories that maybe he looked at my eyes a lot because he is always cautious and scared of me. Another theory was that Oliver always looked for my opinion before he did something. Who knows. Regardless, he makes me melt and feel numb all over.

Oliver grabs my toothpaste and walks out of the bathroom, probably going to another one to brush his teeth. I sigh and gulp down nervousness and stress. I wish I had the strength to ask him how he was or what songs he's making...I wonder if he'd even care if I asked him. He would probably act like he cares. Oliver's such a polite person, it's hard to know if he likes something or doesn't.

After a few minutes, Oliver returns to my bathroom. I didn't notice for I had my hands on the counter and my head was drooped down.

"Len?" His soft voice startled me and I flinched, immediately turning towards him and running a hand through my hair, smoothing it. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, his eyes giving off a weird emotion.

"What? No I'm totally fine. I'm just-just relaxing."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Y-Yes..." I murmur and take the toothpaste from his hand, our fingers brushing. I just about lost it and love surged through my body. His fingers are so cold, but they're so soft and holy.

"Um, okay." Oliver says and looks down, entwining his fingers in front of him while walking away. I watched him walk down the long hallway and turn towards a door. He waited in front of it for a few seconds, knocking. I stood outside of the bathroom door, curiously watching him. That was a bad choice. Oliver turned his head and our eyes locked from afar. I stared at him and he stared at me. Gulping in nervousness, I watch as Fukase comes out from behind the door. Fukase puts his hand on Oliver's back and nudges him inside. Fukase's eyes meet mine and I saw him glare at me dangerously. I ground my teeth together in fear and frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke with weird, crusty goop surrounding my eyes like tar. I frowned and lazily rubbed my eyes. I really hope I'm not getting sick because I have quite a few important concerts coming up that I must attend. Oh well, it's not like I care about that anymore...all I want to do is sleep nowadays. To sleep with someone else in my arms...

"Len! Come get breakfast please!" Miku hollers from outside my hotel room.

"Mmm..ugh..." I loudly groan back at her. I don't feel like eating or doing anything. Going to school is so stupid and worthless. I could be practicing my songs that get me millions of dollars instead of doing math shit. Plus, I have Fukase in almost all of my classes and he's been giving me creepy looks for the past few weeks now. He thinks that I'm going to steal Oliver away from him or something. It won't ever happen though. I'm far too shy to talk to Oliver in person or do anything at all except look at him from afar.

I get dressed into nice clothes and style my hair, poofing it and combing different parts of it back into a small ponytail. Sighing, I walk downstairs and look around, only to stop in place and stare. It's Oliver. He's here. What is he doing? I sure hope he doesn't leave though, maybe I can finally talk to him and get to know him better.

The food court was full of Vocaloids, as always. Miku, Meiko, Kaito, and Rin all shuffled around, getting breakfast and pouring juices into glasses. Oliver was standing next to Miku, leaning over her shoulder as she cooked a waffle. I ran my hand through my hair nervously and quickly walk forward to grab a banana and take off in the opposite direction of everyone. I stopped at a table in the far corner of the food court that was in front of the television and sat down, spreading my legs comfortably and resting them on the other chairs, easily taking up all the space the table could offer.

All of my peaceful quiet time ended when breakfast was served and everyone stormed forward towards my table, bumping each other and scrambling around to sit at a table or at my table near the television. My eyes followed Oliver as he clutched a bagel and looked around at all the other Vocaloids nervously. I quickly move my legs off of the other seats and sit straight up, hoping that he'd see my invitation to sit next to me at my table. Surprising, Oliver's hazel eye stares at the table and he starts moving forward towards me. Excitement fills my body and my mind desperately pleads for him to sit next to me. Oliver almost sits down, but Meiko comes in jumps on the next seat to me, laughing.

"Hey Meiko! Stop it! Oliver was going to sit there first, find somewhere else to sit." I say madly and glare at her. She sticks her tongue out at me and finally moves. I look up and smile at Oliver, who is looking a little shaken up at the moment.

"T-Thank you...you didn't have to do that, Len. I could've found somewhere else to sit..." He murmured quietly and I smile at his British accent. He's so adorable, I love him.

"No, no, Meiko's a pain in the ass. She's mean sometimes and it just pisses me off, " I reply and our eyes connect, "but anyway, so, why are you here? Do you need a room? You can sleep in mine if you want. Of course you don't have to sleep with me, I'll move and you can have my room if you need it."

Oliver's face grew pink and he looked at the floor, chewing on his bagel slowly. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. Oliver swallows and says, "Um, no, actually, I'm just coming here because I wanted a bagel and we ran out of them at my place."

"O-Oh...sorry." I quickly respond and look away.

He laughs softly. "It's totally fine, you're silly."

"Hmph. You're cute."

Oliver blushes again and looks at the floor. I didn't even realize what I said until I saw how flustered he looked. I quickly stand up to avoid awkwardness and suspicion from other Vocaloids. Miku, Luka, and Rin were all hardcore staring at Oliver and I, probably planning on making up drama about us. I walked towards the breakfast line and threw my banana peel away and grabbed a sausage from the frying pan, throwing my head back to the ceiling and chomping the sausage down hungrily without caring how crazy I looked.

As I brought my head back down to look around, Oliver stood behind me, giggling. I blush furiously and quickly turn back around to the frying pan, avoiding eye contact with him for my face was on fire. Why does he always have to see me doing obnoxious things instead of cool, nice things? Now Oliver's gonna think I'm a slob.

"So silly..." He murmured and I saw a happy smile plastered to his face.

* * *

At school, I walked around with the other popular Vocaloids, gossiping and talking about random things. Girls were especially clingy today and they wouldn't leave my side, no matter where I went. Of course the only way for me to lose them was for me to go to the toilet. While I was in the toilet, I did all of my personal things that I can't do around my popular friends because they'll judge me. I took my inhaler a few times to stop my chest from wheezing so much and I took a few pills Miku gave me. They make me feel better.

When I walked out, I came face to face with Fukase, the person I least wanted to see.

"Watch where you're going, playboy." He snarls, his shoulder roughly bumping into mine and making me stumble backwards a little.

I was going to throw something back at him, but I see some of my popular friends looking at me and I quickly rush over to them to relieve the tension in the air between Fukase and I. Goddamnit, he's going to kill me one of these days, the look in his eyes isn't good...

"Hey Len, you gonna fight him or something?" Zatsune asks me and I shrug, playing it cool and running my hands through my hair attractively.

"Dunno. Don't care about that freak anyway." I replied and smiled at her. She giggles childishly and blushes at me, making me give her a small smirk before leaving for class. It's so obvious that she has a crush on me.

Slowly walking to class, I pondered on all the things I could say to Oliver if I saw him. Maybe I should ask Rin for advice. My twin never judges me and we're the best of friends, so I think she'll help me out and hook me up with Oliver. I want to show him how good I can be for him. I'll have to do it soon or it'll be too late. If Fukase becomes Oliver's boyfriend, I know he won't treat him as good as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oliver's going to the big, school park tonight at like 9:00 or something...that's all I know about him." Rin says, eating an orange happily.

"Okay...thanks." I mumble, thinking about how I could get there. I'll ride my bike and then go on the swings, waiting for him. I wonder why he's going to the park anyway. It's odd.

"Why did you ask about him?" She questions.

I lick my lips out of nervousness and stammer, "I-I have to meet him to talk about a school project we're doing together in science...it's not really a big deal, but I want to just clarify some simple things with him..." I lie to her and my eyes lock with hers for a few seconds.

"Well, Oliver told me that you've been really nice to him lately. He said it's a not normal type of nice."

Blinking a few times, I mumble out of sadness, "Oh...I didn't know he didn't like the way I'm treating him."

Rin giggles at me and bonks my head playfully. "Lenny! I never said he didn't like it! Don't get so emotional with every little thing I say, you love bug!"

I pout and cross my arms. "I had a stressful day, alright? Leave me alone..."

"Whatever you say bro..." She says and throws a banana on my lap that she suddenly had. I couldn't help but smile at her as she walks away, going to her bedroom. Rin and I are sharing the same hotel room at the moment and it's really nice because we get to spend more time together and talk about stuff. Now I can get more information about Oliver through her, for she talks to him quite frequently in the classes they have together. It makes me really jealous and depressed when I hear Rin talking about all of the things she did with Oliver during school. Why don't I have any classes with him? It's not fair at all.

For the next few hours of daylight, I sat on the bed and watched television, impatient for the adventures I'll have tonight...

* * *

It was 9:30 PM. I had grabbed my bike and started pedaling quickly down the sidewalks and forest trails, purposely going down the trails where the darkness of the night washed away any color. I didn't want to risk being seen by any of my popular friends who would suddenly appear and pull me into their little group to do whatever type of shit.

The moon showed brightly and the stars were quite visible tonight, making a romantic, longing type of feeling strike my chest intensely. The wind was cold though, so my body shivered as I pedaled faster and faster, excited to arrive at the park where Rin said Oliver was going to be. This is my first chance to just appear out of nowhere and pretend that I had no clue that Oliver would be at the park too. Then we'll walk around or sit down, talking and finally getting to know the other. Oh what a thought... I pray it comes true. I haven't ever crushed on anyone nearly this hard before in my life. Something about Oliver makes me feel good and energetic, as if I could do anything in the world.

The park was lit with a couple of street lights, making it stand out in the forest trail. I got off my bike and pushed it into the forest. I looked around, panting harshly from how fast I was pedaling to get here. I didn't see anyone. I sighed in sadness and decided to wait in the dark forest and watch the park to see if Oliver comes out or something.

I waited behind a tree for ten minutes, which felt like an eternity. I kept checking the time on my phone every minute or so and I tapped my foot impatiently. _Come on, come on, come on, please..._ He's never going to come. Maybe Oliver had other plans tonight. I still don't quite understand why he was going to come here in the first place though, and why would he tell Rin? I hope Rin isn't planning anything with him or telling me lies... If that's so then I'll go home and start a huge tickle war with her. I'll make sure I win the war too.

Suddenly, a person in the far distance catches my eye. Two people. Walking side by side. My heart breaks when I notice that it's Fukase and Oliver. Of course, it makes sense... Oliver would never come to a park alone in the middle of the night, but he would come with someone else. Fukase isn't _that_ good for him though...I would be much better.

They walk around the park, Fukase's arm wrapped around Oliver's side. I shrink in sadness and sniff. Without me really noticing at first, they started making headway straight for the trail I was on. I cuss and quickly retreat back into the trees, hiding behind a big, thick one. Oliver and Fukase walk closer and closer, so close that I could hear their voices.

"C'mon Ollie, it'll be nice..."

"No, no...I have homework and it's a school night. S-Sorry..."

"You'll have so much fun though..."

"N-No... It's a school night, Fukase."

"Hmm, fine. Let's plan on another night then.."

What are they talking about? Are they fucking each other or something? I really hope not. Oliver didn't sound so happy when Fukase was talking to him, so maybe he doesn't like Fukase that much afterall.

They walked right past me and then past my bike. Oliver stopped abruptly and looks into the forest, staring at my bike. I gulp in nervousness as he tugs on Fukase's arm, saying, "Hey, this is Len's bike. I wonder what it's doing here."

"Who cares about that fuckers bike. Let's just leave it."

"No! Let's take it back to the hotel with us, we can't just leave it here." Oliver says softly and my heart melts in happiness. Does he care about me or is he just being nice?

"No. Len's an asshole. Leave his bike. Actually I'll go throw it in the river because he doesn't deserve anything in life. Fuck. He doesn't even deserve to have a life." Fukase growls and suicidal thoughts cloud my mind.

Oliver turns on Fukase and clenches his fists at his side. "That's it! I'M DONE. I'm done with all of your crap and trash talk about other people. It's like you think you're the only one who exists in the world. You don't care about anyone but YOURSELF." He yelled loudly and my eyes widen in surprise. Holy shit. I didn't know Oliver would ever possibly get so ticked off at someone like that. I'm so glad it happened. Now that he's mad at Fukase, I can easily comfort him and show him that I'm perfect for him.

"What? No! Ollie I care about you so much! Len is trying to take you away from me and he's just a fucking snitch. He thinks he's-"

"I'M DONE. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT." Oliver yells and walks away, madly stomping off towards the park. My mind rejoiced as he walked away from Fukase. Good. Now he knows that Fukase is a bad person. Now I have a chance to make my move. I love him so much, surely I'll be able to treat him better than anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver walked towards the park and Fukase kicked the ground, pacing around and looking at Oliver's back with his beady, angry eyes. I wait in the forest for a few minutes until Fukase leaves, walking down the sidewalk and into the darkness, disappearing. I pant excitedly, looking towards Oliver who had made it to the playground swings. I watch him swing on one of them, his head drooping. Hopefully I can cheer him up... _hopefully I'll be able to talk to him normally without freaking out and making everything awkward._

I grab my bike and walk with it along the sidewalk that was leading up to the dark playground. I planned everything I would say to him. I rehearsed it many times in my head, making sure it sounded believable and real. I don't want Oliver to know that I was actually planning on meeting him here all along...

As I came closer and closer to Oliver who was on a swing, he jerked his head up and stared at me. I gulp and innocently say, "Hi Oliver!"

"L-Len?" Came his soft, confused voice. I treasured it.

I walked up to the swing that was next to his and rested my bike against the metal pole that connected the swings above our heads. Looking into his surprised eyes, I say my rehearsed lines, "Hi, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to thank you for not letting Fukase steal my bike." I say and sit on the swing. He looked at me, still looking confused. I quickly add, "O-Oh, I was by the pond, just taking a short walk around it."

"Y-You're welcome... I didn't know you'd be out here this late at night." He says softly, still looking directly in my eyes.

"I could ask the same for you." I reply and look away from him, running a hand through my poofy, yellow hair. I hear Oliver give off a little sigh and swing his legs forward and backwards.

"I've just...been get frustrated at Fukase lately..." He mumbles.

"Why? Do you mind me asking?"

"O-Oh it's fine. Um, I don't know..." Oliver replied, looking at the ground. I looked at the side of his beautiful face, studying his emotions and his appearance. He's so cute. Before I could control myself, I started blushing for some reason. He sighs again and says, "Well, honestly, he's being talking trash about lots of people, mostly boys. It's just so annoying because he doesn't stop talking about other people and their flaws. I'm sick of it."

"I understand."

"You do? Are you sure you understand?"

"Of course."

"B-But you're popular..."

"So what? That doesn't mean that I don't like when people talk shit about other people. It annoys me too, unless they're talking about someone I don't like." I say to him and our eyes connect for a few seconds.

Oliver brushes his bangs away from his eyes and wraps his arms around his stomach, looking as if he was cold. I smiled and thought about all the things I could do for him if he was cold. I could wrap him in blankets and kiss him, cuddling with him for hours. He'd love me. He'd love me so much that he'd ditch Fukase forever. I know how to treat him right, Fukase doesn't.

"Are you cold? Are you going back to the hotel? How did you get to the park? By car? Did you come here with Fukase?" I questioned him quickly and desperately.

"Oh...I'm fine." He whispered.

"Come on, I can walk back with you, I don't want you to catch a cold." I offer and stand up.

"N-No Len, it's okay...you have a bike, ride it back to the hotel, I'll be fine by myself." Oliver murmurs and gazes up at me.

I quickly hustle around and grab my bike, pushing it towards Oliver. "Please, take it. You need to get back there more than I do." I say desperately and nudge the bike on Oliver, who stood up shakily.

"I-I don-"

"No, please, go." I plead. Oliver looked at me with a sad look in his eyes. I pushed the bike towards him and he finally put his hand on it. He gave me an emotional look that I couldn't read. Regardless, I loved it and gazed into his eyes. It was intense, our eyes were locked for quite a long time. He got on my bike slowly, his small legs barely touching my petals. I bend down and say, "Oh, do you want me to lower the seat for you? It'll be nicer so then you can reach the petals and be more comfortable."

"No...it's perfect. Thank you Len, thank you so much." He whispers and looks at me with a sad face. I watch him petal away, down the sidewalk, into the forest trail, then into the darkness. I rejoiced and stood there with my hands in my pockets, watching him disappear in the distance and in the darkness. I did it though. I actually did it. I talked to him, I listened to his feelings, I offered something to him that would help him... Everything is going the way I planned. Soon Oliver will learn to drop Fukase. Soon he'll learn that I'll do anything for him...


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when I woke up, the goop around my eyes had gotten much, much worse. My eyes were practically glued shut and I had to scratch at them many times before I could open them. My chest felt heavy and my throat was sore, signaling to me that I was definitely sick this time. Now I'm going to have to miss all of the important tests at school I have to do and it's going to be _terrible_ making them up. This is the one time in my life where I actually didn't want to be sick.

"Lenny! Get your butt out of there!" Rin's distance voice calls from outside my door.

"Ugh no! I'm sick!" I groan back loudly, burying my face in the soft pillow I had stolen from Rin awhile ago.

Rin was fumbling around with my doorknob and after a little bit of her struggles, a quiet beep sounded and she swung my door open, holding a hotel card in her hand. I raise my head a little and looked at her in surprise. I had completely forgotten I gave her a key to my room.

She walks over to my bed side and grins down at me. I glare back and she pats my head affectionately. "Aw, poor wittle Lenny is so sick...isn't he..."

"Shut up and just leave, I don't want to get you sick too. Tell Miku that I'm not going anywhere today."

Rin smirks and raises her eyebrows. "Aw, see? You do care about me so you're pushing me away because you don't want to get me sick."

I look away from her and wrap the blankets around my face, mumbling through them, "Of course I do."

"Feel better soon twinsie."

"Hmph. Do good on your tests today, twinsie."

Rin's quiet footsteps go to my door and then she exits, leaving me in peace, wrapped in bundles of blankets.

.

RIN (Point Of View)

I raced over to Oliver's room and walked over to his bedside. His tired, droopy eyes gazed at me and he blinked slowly.

Smiling out of happiness and evilness, I put Len's room key in his cold hand. He stared down at it with an unknown emotion on his face. I grabbed his fingers and wrapped them around the card, securing it in his hand.

"Len is sick too. He doesn't like when people come into his room but...I don't think he'd mind if you came in. Anyway, you two should at least play video games together or do something because you'll be the only ones here. I think Len would enjoy your company!" I say and smile at him cheerfully.

"O-Okay..."

"Bye bye!" I say and wave to him, skipping out of his room happily. I can't wait for when Lenny gets to spend time with his little crush! They're so cute together!

.

LEN (Point Of View)

I finally found the courage to get out of the bed at eleven o' clock and shower, making myself looking a little presentable. I don't know why I have to worry about though, it's not like I'm going to be seeing anyone today...

Of course someone suddenly bursts into my room right as I'm fiddling with my hair and washing my face. Flinching greatly, I spin around and look at my door wildly. Only Rin has the key to my room and she should be at school. Is she really back? I hope she brought me some doughnuts or unhealthy foods, but then I'd probably get fat. I can't risk eating that kind of stuff...

My eyes widened to the size of moons when Oliver stepped into my room, clutching a blue blanket to his chest and gazing at me shyly. I froze and stared at his appearance for a few, long seconds. _He's so cute. But how did he get in? Oh gosh he looks so cute._ "I'm sorry if I'm being rude Len, but Rin gave me the key to your room and she said that maybe we could...d-do something together." Oliver said softly and flickered his eyes to the ground, rocking back on his heels a few times out of shyness.

"Uh-uh y-yes. Sure. Um, it's okay, you can come in and shut the door...if you want." I stammered and gulped nervously.

Oliver nods and shuts my door, walking over to my ps4 and settling down on the floor, clutching his blue blanket. Why is he even here? Not that it matters...I'm happy if he's here.

"Um, so, why are you here?" I ask slowly and walk over to my ps4, sitting down about two feet away from him.

Oliver's eyes slanted a little downwards and I quickly say, "No, no don't think that I don't enjoy your company, I'm just asking generally if something's wrong." I say to him and pant, staring at him frantically.

"Well, I'm not going to school today...I feel really sick, or something like that.." He murmurs and shoves his face into his blanket cutely.

"Yea, me too..." I reply and look away, thinking. We could play games together! But what if he doesn't like games? Oh god. I really wish I knew him better. I broke the awkward silence by asking him cheerfully, "So what do you want to do? What do you like to do?"

"Sleep..." Oliver mumbled really softly into his blanket and my face drooped a little in sadness and disappointment.

"That's okay...you really didn't have to come over." I mumble back to him.

"But, I should still be close to you. When I wake up again, maybe I'll be in a better mood and I can play some video games with you, you know?" He says and looks into my eyes, his bright eyes just pulling me in.

I gulp and say, "Yes..."

"Could I sleep in someone's room? Doesn't Rin have a room here too?" Oliver asks and I suddenly freeze up. I stare at him, my blood pounding throughout my chest and face.

"Why do you ask?" I say and continue staring at him.

"Um, because I know her better than I know you? If I was to sleep in your room, it'd be more awkward..." He replies and my face heats up defensively. After a few seconds of me just full out staring at him, Oliver's eyes widen and he must've got what I was telepathically saying to him. _"No boy is allowed to sleep in my sisters room expect for me and you will only be allowed to sleep in her room if Rin tells me that only you are specifically."_

"I'd rather have you sleep in your own room if your tired. I don't want people coming over to sleep in my sisters room." I say and look away from him, irritated and mad. Damn, he must be straight. I actually thought I'd have a chance with him. I guess not.

Oliver murmurs, "It's fine... I just...don't want to make you feel awkward."

I look behind me and see him start walking down the hallway towards my room and Rin's room. He peaks into both of them for a second then clutches his blue blanket to his chest, walking into mine. He shuts the door, leaving me to just stare at the door helplessly.


	6. Chapter 6

I played on my ps4 for as long as I could before the longing feelings in my chest grew so strong I couldn't handle them. I wanted to go sleep with Oliver or at least have him come out here to talk to me. I just want to spend time with him because this is the only time I'll ever get to hang out with him.

Sadly, I sat there on the couch alone for two hours. I was getting really sad for some weird reason. I got so caught up in my emotions that I decided to just take a break from everything and go out to get some food somewhere. So, I turned off my ps4 and grabbed my car keys, slipping on my shoes and putting on a large, leather jacket. I left my hotel room quietly and walked down the hall, loneliness filling my chest.

.

* * *

OLIVER (Point Of View)

I woke up suddenly and very comfortably in a really soft, warm bed. It smelt strongly of an alluring, popular, sporty type of boy perfume. When I opened my eyes fully I realized I was in Len's bed. How long was I asleep? Oh god. What if I was asleep for a whole entire day? I started to get a little worried about how long I was out, but then I relaxed again. Right now, I don't even care. His bed is so, so soft and warm... I could care less about anything else. Normally if I was sleeping in anyone else's bed I would get really anxious and awkward, but I don't feel that way in Len's bed. Maybe it's because I...trust him more?

I've seen him at school. He's loud and obnoxious, just like any popular boy is. He flirts with pretty girls and messes with people. He acts coy and hot too. But he acts so different around me. Is he faking everything when he's around me or is he actually being his real self? I wish I could tell... I wish he'd just be his real self around me. I hope he is.

Suddenly, I hear the door to Len's apartment close. I bundle myself in his blankets and stare at the door, expecting someone to come in. After a few minutes of rustling coming from outside this bedroom, I decided it was just Len messing around and making food or something. I rested in his bed for a long, long time, just laying there.

Another hour passed and I started to slowly get out of his bed, even though I didn't want to. _His bed smells really nice_. I grip my fuzzy, blue blanket and walk out of his room, fluffing my hair around. I looked at the ps4 and it was still on, though Len wasn't sitting on the couch. I then walked to the small kitchen and spotted him sitting by the table, eating some type of fast food. His back was to me and he hadn't turned around yet. I said his name tiredly, my stomach literally growling like a wild animal at the sight of his food. Len didn't turn around. I got confused and slightly sad for some reason. Holding my blanket to me, I go up behind him and gently tap his shoulder. Len literally jumps a foot off of his seat and shouts loudly, flailing his arms around.

"SHIT." He hollers and scrambles around, turning to face me, a crazy look in his eyes. I start laughing loudly into my blanket, wheezing in that odd, sense of joy. Len rips his headphones out and sees me laughing. After a few seconds he ruffles his hair and looks down at the floor with an embarrassed smile. I walk towards his food and smile, looking into his bright, flustered eyes.

"Where'd you go? Do you know how long I was asleep?" I ask and he walks to his paper food bag.

"Burger King. I was really hungry. I got you something too. And you were asleep for two hours, I think..." He says and reaches into the bag, pulling out a burger and handing it to me. I cough a little and then give him a small "thank you", walking over to the couch in front of the ps4.

Len shuffles around a little and looks at the couch I was sitting on and the table where his food was at. He's nervous. I hope he isn't scared of me. Len looks at me and I pat the couch, saying, "I want to see you play."

He tightens his mouth and doesn't say anything. He grabs his food and walks over to the couch, sitting down next to me, sipping his drink rather loudly. I smile and giggle silently. He's funny and he doesn't know it. It's wonderful.

"What do you want to see me play?" He asks, looking at me.

"Doom."

"Doom?" He mimics me and raises and eyebrow. "That game's a little...crazy..."

"I wanna see you play it." I persist.

He sighs and nods, handing me a french fry. I grab it eagerly, whispering another "thank you" to him. Our fingers brushed and I felt weird butterflies in my stomach. Len furrows his eyebrows and looks away, mumbling, "sorry."

"It's okay." I murmur back and replay it in my mind. God his fingers are so cold. It's kind of scaring me. I decide to share my blanket with him because that's okay and normal, right? So I scooted closer to Len and he looks at me questionably as I did so. I quickly tell him, "I think you need to warm up your body, you're very cold. Here, share my blanket with me?"

He looks into my eyes for a few seconds. _Oh wow his eyes are pretty._ They're intense. Really, really intense. So bright and so piercing... I wish my eyes could be pretty like that.

"Okay...as long as you don't mind..." He mumbles and looks away. He's so nervous! I've never seen him so nervous around somebody else before. Does he just act nervous around me?

He slowly moved closer to me and I put the blanket on his lap and upper chest. His cold, leather jacket pressed against my shoulder and I felt comfortable for some reason. I wasn't scared or embarrassed. I was just normal. It felt fine. He feels fine. I really wouldn't mind sleeping next to him if I had to. I trust him and he makes me feel comfortable.

Len pulls up Doom and I eat the rest of my burger, occasionally taking some of Len's fries from his lap. He didn't seem to mind at all. I secretly leaned in closer to Len's jacket. Why can't he sit closer to me? I want to feel his heat. We're too far away...

I bravely rose up and just scooted closer to him. He looks at me and I look back in nervousness that he wouldn't want my closeness. He just smiled attractively and sniffed, turning his attention back to the ps4. My loose shirt rubbed against his leather jacket and I feel something, but definitely not enough heat. I pull at his jacket and he gives me a surprised look. I kept pulling it off his shoulder and Len finally took it off. I gave him a small smile of happiness and leaned against his warm side. Len sniffed again and I saw a small, embarrassed look on his face. I hope Len feels comfortable around me, he's going to have to learn to after all. I want to see him more often, even though I know that's probably not going to be possible. He's popular and I'm not. He doesn't care about me, right? I guess I'll just stick to hanging out with Fukase...even though I wish I could be Len's friend.


	7. Chapter 7

OLIVER (Point Of View)

I watched Len play Doom on his ps4 for a long, long time. It wasn't boring though, it was exciting for me to see the detailed, gory graphics. Len kept asking me if it was too much for me to handle and I just mumbled "no" every single time in a low, annoyed tone. It's nice of him to care though.

"Do you ever play games with your friends?" I asked him while wrapping my blanket around his chest, for it kept sliding down him.

Len musters a small, throaty laugh. "No, never."

I look at the side of his face, searching for emotion but I couldn't find anything since he was looking at the screen so intently. "Why not?" I ask him sadly.

"They'd make fun of me if they ever heard that I play these games and have a ps4." He replies and I scrunch my eyebrows together.

"Such friends..." I mumble quietly.

"Y-Yeah."

I look at him again and he gives me a quick glance before immediately going back to the big screen in front of us. Does he even _like_ his friends? Why is he friends with these people? They aren't nice. It seems like they aren't nice to anyone, including their so called 'friends'. I wish Len could just not be friends with any of the popular people. He's a better person when he's not around them. I want him to be safe too. I actually care about him a lot more than I ever thought I would. I don't even know why, I just do.

"I wish you could just talk to me like this, without pressure from your friends. I wish you could not be with your annoying friends. You're better than them and you're much better off without them, just saying, Len." I tell him truthfully and he gives off a little, breathy snort. It angers me that he doesn't believe what I'm saying.

Putting my hand on his shoulder, I tell him, "Think about it, do you actually have any good friends who actually care about you?"

Len pauses the ps4 game and looks at me. I stare into his really bright, blue eyes. _God they're pretty_. "No, I don't. But it doesn't matter. I don't need people to care about me... I don't deserve that attention..." He murmurs and I open my mouth in surprise.

"Len! You do! You definitely deserve that attention! Everyone deserves to have someone that cares about them no matter what happens." I say and quickly add,  
"If any of your so called 'friends' don't give you attention and care, then get new friends."

He sighs and stands up, going over to the kitchen. I remain sitting on the couch, my mind zooming with a lot of emotions at the same time. He deserves to have people who care him, right? He's not a mean person, right? He's not mean to me. He's the opposite. I won't ever forget the day when he gave me his bike in the middle of the night so I could ride home and he could walk instead. That was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done to me purposefully and meaningfully. I believe Len is a good person, not a snobby, stuck-up, frat boy.

Len fiddles around in the cabinets, probably getting more food. _Stress eating?_ He comes back with a big bag of chips and flops back onto the couch, noticeably further away from me than before. I get angry and sad. Why can't he accept the fact that he's a good person? Is he mad at me for saying that he is? After thinking for a while, I take my blanket off of his lap and stand up, walking back down the hall to his bedroom. I hope he knows that I'm angry with him.  
.

LEN (Point Of View)

Why'd he leave? Did I say too much? Did I say too little? Shit. Could I just go to my bedroom and sit next to him and ask him what I did wrong? Goddamnit I wish I could have a normal conversation with him. I wish it could be easy to talk to him. He's just so different...in a good way. I just get surprised by him, that's all. He just surprises me at how much he cares about me. _Not like that's a bad thing..._

Maybe I can make him something. I can make him some type of food or something. That'll show him that I'm sorry for being so hard to talk to. I wish we could've talked longer...

For the next two hours I baked cookies and brownies. I was so caught up in my cooking that I forgot how fast the time went by. Rin burst through the hotel door at 16:30 and scared the crap out of me. She did her normal everyday routine of throwing her backpack against the wall and screaming for a few seconds. Poor Rin. Having to go to school all day. Doing homework all day. And then there's me. Sleeping, baking cookies, playing video games, having my crush sleep in my bed... _haha._

"WHAT IS THAT SMELL." Rin hollers at me and runs into the kitchen, scanning the whole area.

"Cookies and browines." I reply and pat the oven. She looks inside and licks her lips obnoxiously, making me snicker.

"Hit me up." She says and I shrug.

"You can have some, but not all of them. Okay?" I say and raise a brow at her. She sighs and nods. I remember last time we had cookies in our room, she ate all 20 of them.

I start walking down the hall to my bedroom, wanting to check on Oliver. I really don't want him to be mad at me... I should make him feel better. I made those brownies for him, after all. I opened my bedroom door slowly, knocking a little and peeking my head in. Oliver was wrapped up in his blanket and my blankets were also wrapped around his body. I gazed at him in love and shyness, my eyes looking deeply into his wide, surprised ones. He didn't look very tired. It looked as if he hadn't slept at all.

I clear my throat a little and kind of whisper to him, "I'm sorry..."

Oliver continues looking at me with wide eyes. "For what?"

"Being so hard to talk to...I guess.." I mumble and Oliver tips his head, his eyes closing.

"No Len, don't be sorry. I like talking with you, really. I just wish you had better friends and better people in your life." He says, his eyes still closed.

"Well, I have you..." I murmur.

Oliver flickers his eyes open and we shyly stare at each other for a few, awkward seconds. My heart starts beating really fast and my blood rushes throughout my whole body as he looks at me. Oliver breaks the intense stare and waves his hand in the air, motioning me to come towards him. I gulp and turn around, closing my bedroom door slowly. I then walk to my bedside, looking down at his cute figure. Oliver's big eyes look at me and he pats my bed, signaling that he wanted me _in_ the bed with him. I gulp and look at him for a few seconds. I can't tell what he really wants. Does he want me in the bed or is he just telling me to scoot closer to him? I make up my mind quickly and pull at my blankets, quickly laying down next to him. His body heat had traveled everywhere on my bed and it made me sink comfortably into my blankets, my body completely relaxing.

"Can we be friends, Len?" Oliver asks me softly, looking into my eyes.

I look at him and nervously run a hand through my hair. "I-I don't see why not..."

"I just thought I should ask because I wasn't sure if you'd want to have a friend that's unpopular and lame like me."

"What? No. You're not lame and I wouldn't say that you're unpopular, Oliver. Don't worry about that, okay?" I tell him in a serious voice and he nods a little, flickering his eyes to the blankets, not making eye contact with me. Is he worried about something? I wish I knew him better.. I wanted to start up another conversation because I liked his voice, so I tersely say, "I have a concert coming up."

Oliver looks at me and blinks.

"Uh, have you ever been on stage? You've never performed for an audience yet, right?" I ask.

"Yea, but someday I hope I do.."

"You can come to the performance with me, if you want... I mean like, you can train with me and I can show you how things work when running a show. It won't be a boring trip, you know. Like, I won't just invite you so you can watch me perform, but you can if you want to...but I'm just saying that I'm not going to force you or-"

Oliver giggles softly and puts his hand on my pillow. "Oh Len, you're soo funny," he says, snickering to himself. I don't know why or how I entertain him, but I'm glad he laughs because of me.

Smiling, I roll over onto my back and look at the ceiling, murmuring, "So, is that a yes from you? Will you go with me?"

"I will silly."


End file.
